Demon Days
by Doc Gonzo
Summary: 'At first it was all about gaining Power, and Revenge. Then it was about changing back, becoming himself again. And now it's just about surviving' A different Take on Marx's Motives for his Wish, and his growing Relationship with Kirby. As the say, be careful what you wish for. Rated M for Swearing, Violence, Blood etc.


**So this is my first Fanficton, i hope you like it. It starts right after Marx got his wish and waits on Postarts moon to fight with Kirby. I wanted to take a diffrent turn on Marx and his ****motieves**** for doing what he did. So, I'm sorry If he seems ooc. **

**Also, for the sake of the story, Kriby can talk in this, with the eventual Poyo thrown in. It is never stated in the Games, that he can't talk, and he does so on ocasions, even if it is mostly in Textbubbels, so please don't sew me. ****Please Read an Review!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing.**

„Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks and Memories_

**Demon Days**

Marx sat upon his Throne and stared of into the barren Wasteland of Popstars moon before him.

He stretched his newly gained wings out, wondering at the ever changing crystal shard glittering under the golden bone-like wings. This new form really was amazing. So much power at his fingertips. Ohhh, the possibilities for mischief were endless.

His plan had truly worked out well, and he was finally on the way of getting his payback on the people of Popstar. No more mocking, no more laughing, no more beatings, he will finally show them the hell they put him through.

Just one last thing to do before that thought, as his gaze swings up toward the huge shape of NOVA, the Wish comet floating in the orbit. Small explosions seem to erupt from within the mechanic monstrosity. Shouldn't be long now until he's here.

'So here comes the hard part', he thinks, as he let's out a drawn out sight. Well, there's no avoiding it now. Another small Explosions. Damn it Kirby, why does this have to be so hard. Memories flash trough his mind, _Kirby playing with him, when nobody else seems to care about him. Kirby sharing his lunch with him, when the other kids stole it again. Kirby standing up for him when nobody else seemed to care_...

-Flashback-

_He had just come out of the little Store, the only one on the small Island he lived on that would sell him something, when he saw them. It was a group of guys that had harassed him often, the leader seemed to really have something against him. He tried to get by them quietly, but noticed the leaders eyes shift toward him. "Hey, you small fuck, didn't I tell you to stay out of my part of the town?!" he shouted over, and his guys stared to move towards me. _

_I knew, there was no taking to these guys, so I immediately stared running down the dusty road. "You can run, you armless Shit, but you can't hide! Let's go Guy's, catch him!" the leader screamed, as the rest of his crew ran after me. I ran like hell, but they seemed to be really determined today, and I could hear the getting closer. Out of breath I turned the corner, and missed a step in the road, tripped and fell straight on my face. _

"_There he is, show the little fucker what he gets for messing with me!" the leader shouted as he kicked me hard in the back. I can't really remember what happened then, just pain, so much pain and angry shouting and mocking and laughing. I think I passed out, for a moment at least. The next thing I remember, I'm lifted up by the end of my Hat, and the hate full Basterd looks right in my eyes, "Now, I hope you learned you lesson. Stay out of my tow-" he growls, as suddenly, A blur of light seemed to crash into the leaders body. Knocking him to the ground. _

_I hit the ground again. I'm not even feeling much at this point. Can't get my eyes to focus right now...but it looks like a pink blur, that is beating the rest of these ass holes up. I think I lost my conscious again, but I wake to someone shaking me softly. "Marx? Are you all right? Poyo?" A pink marshmallow blob above me asked. "I'm fi..ne, Thank y...ou, could you ju..st help me stand, Ok?" I ask roughly. "Sure, poyo" he says as he helps me to my feet. _

_As I regain my footing, I fell something shift painflully within my chest, and start to cough violently. My savior supports me as I almost fall an my face again, and still coughing start to spit blood on the ground. "Youre hurt, Poyo!" the figure supporting me says. And my eyes focus on him for the first time. My eyes widen, "Kirby...?" I blurt out. He eyes me warily, and says "Come one Marx, let's bring you to a doctor". _

-Flashback End-

….a huge Explosion in the Sky above shocks me back to the present. Large chunks of Metal are breaking of NOVA and vaporize as the fall onto onto the planet. I see a small star moving from the exploding wreck. So he's finally finished with Nova. He takes a deep breathe and readies himself, for what could very well be his last fight. I have no Illusions about Kirby's Combat strength. The comet made me powerfull, sure, but still, Kirby is something else.

The star closes in. Here it goes, no more taking back. No More.

The star crashes right in front of my throne, and I see Kirby, in his Hammer form, landing right before me.

"So, you finally made it Kirby, now it's time to face your doom, hehehehehe!" he spits out, as he rises from his Throne. "Marx! Why are you doing this?!" He screams at me, tears in his eyes. For a moment my akt flatters, and he seems to notice. "You would never understand it, now fight me!" I scream, and start flying toward him. He dodges my first swipe easily, jumping over my clawed wing. "I don't want to fight you, POYO!" he screams as he dodges another swipe.

"You have no choice, fight me or die!" I scream at his face, because dammit he still doesn't seem to understand. This is all I can do now. This is the only way.

He drops his Hammer, crossing his arms deviantly over his chest. "NO! I refuse to fight you! Youre my friend, poyo!" he screams back. I land on the ground before him. "Take your hammer, and fight damn it! Don't make this harder then it already is!". "Do you want Popstar to be destroyed, all your friends to die? Cause that's gonna happen If you don't stop me!"

He shakes his body violently, tears now streaming freely down his face. "Marx! Please don't do this, this is not you!" he screams again. "Oh this is me, this is more me then I ever was" I spat at him, because fuck, he just doesn't seem to get it.

"If you don't fight me, then it's time to finish this, heheheheh! I laugh again.

He jumps back at hearing my twisted laughter, and stumbles over some rocks, and stays on the ground shaking. I take a heavy breath and decide to finish this, I have postponed this long enough.

I ready my strongest Attack, a huge beam of concentrated energy. I can fell the energy building up at the back of my throat, almost ready to be released.

As I release the beam in kribys direction, I can hear a faint whisper...

"Marx, I'm sorry I wasn't able to safe you..."

My breath hitches in my throat, as tears sting at my eyes. Then the beam hits.

"No Kirby, I'm sorry..."


End file.
